


Hello

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [50]
Category: Shipping News (2001)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: It's not goodbye... it's hello.





	Hello

Agnis stared through the window.

“It’s not goodbye, Agnis,” Mavis said softly, standing beside her.

“I know.”

“It’s simply hello to another love. I’m sure Irene would be okay with us; that she would want you to be happy.”

Agnis smiled; reached for Mavis’ hand. “Yes, she’d want that. That’s not what’s bothering me. For the first time in six years I’m happy, and it scares me.”

“Why?”

“I was happy with Irene, and I lost her…”

Without another word, Mavis stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Agnis. “I can’t promise…”

“I know.” Agnis held her tight. “I know.”


End file.
